


Stucky

by kariberri13



Series: Poems [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariberri13/pseuds/kariberri13





	Stucky

I watched as you fell from a train  
Falling away from me, forever lost in snow  
And later when I fell into the ice  
I would come back out with a frozen heart  
Knowing that I would never be warm again  
I accepted that fate and fought all evil  
And years later when we met all over  
And you didn’t know me because they took your mind  
It broke the frozen heart inside my chest  
Because seeing you again thawed my heart  
Since you were the one I loved the most  
Even though we are both so different this time around  
I know that love will prevail and we will make it through  
Because together we are a perfect match  
And we will be together until the end of the line


End file.
